


Yellow Dress

by Katlyn1948



Series: Kinktober Collection [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Caught, Clothes, Day 11, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Kintober, Smut, from behind, someone has some explaining to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya wears a dress and Gendry really likes it.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Kinktober Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964581
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	Yellow Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do we have here? Antoher entry to Gendrya Kinkotober? I think yes! This prompt was BEGGING to be done, and I thought it fit quite perfectly into this series, which if you have already guessed, each new story starts with a color. Why, you ask? I don't know, it just does. Maybe I'll shake it up for the next one... 
> 
> anyway...ENJOY!

The yellow dress Arya had picked out for her brother’s wedding was quaint. It hugged well around the waist and it covered enough of her bosom that her mother wouldn’t fret about the length, coming just shy of her knees. Her hair flowed in loose waves just to the edge of her shoulders and her face had a slight covering of blush, just enough to cover her light freckles. Her lips were a natural pink and a crown of small daisy laid atop her head.

All in all, she was the perfect image of well-rounded lady and she hated it.

The only reason she was parading around in the yellow dress was because it was her brother, whom she loved dearly, that was getting married to the girl of his dreams. Said girl also happened to be a rather good friend, and who would Arya be if she didn’t agree to be in the wedding.

Luckily, it was a small gathering with only a few close friends and family, and it was within the comfort of her childhood home. After the ceremony, she would be able to sneak away and dress in something more…fitting for herself. Perhaps some black skinny jeans and an ACDC t-shirt; her mother would geld her, she was sure of it, but at least she would comfortable for the cake cutting.

Her brother wouldn’t care, in fact, he’d find it amusing that Arya would be able to find someway to rouse their mother; he would get a kick out of how beet red her face would get and the way her brow scrunched in utter frustration. It was an inside joke between the two of them, one that they would muse about often whenever they got together for drinks.

Which hadn’t been for quite some time.

Arya knew that Bran would be busy with the wedding details, even if he didn’t quite pay attention to Meera’s excessive talk over it, and well Arya…she was off in her own world, making sure to keep her very new, very wanted relationship private.

Bran knew, of course. Arya had entrusted him with her secret only a few days after the relationship blossomed. He had nearly choked on his wine when Sansa had pointed out the very visible love bite forming on her neck at Family dinner nearly three months ago.

Luckily, she was able to play it off, using the excuse that her necklace had pinched her skin. Most took to the excuse, but when Arya glanced towards her younger brother there was a sly smile forming on his lips and she couldn’t help the blush that had risen to her cheeks.

But despite the incident, her brother maintained her secret, not even telling his betrothed, and for that Arya was grateful. She still wanted to take the time to tell her family, for only Bran and Sansa knew, but she was still weary of the outcome. Surely they would be happy, but would her older brother’s approve?

It didn’t really matter if they did or not, she would still be with Gendry no matter the fallout.

As she took one last inspection in the mirror of her childhood room, a light rap came from the door. She turned slightly, just enough to hear the hinges squeak as her door opened and then swiftly closed.

Gendry was standing by the door, his suit freshly pressed and his tie encircling his neck. He would be amongst the other wedding guests, watching as she would make her way down the aisle before the bride.

“What are you doing here?” Arya asked as she crossed her room to meet where he was standing. She quickly encircled her arms around his neck, giving him a quick peck.

“Wanted to see you before the wedding starts. You look beautiful, by the way.” He returned the kiss gladly, pulling her close to him as he did so. She smelt of lavender and honey and it took everything in him not to bury his face in the crook of her neck to take in the scent.

“I look ridiculous. I hate wearing dresses and the shoes are uncomfortable.” She protested.

Gendry chuckled, “I quite like the dress, it hugs all the right places, even makes your breast bigger.”

Arya punched him the arm for the snide comment, and all Gendry could do was laugh.

“I’m joking!” He rubbed his arm. “But with all kidding asides, you really do look amazing. I would love nothing more than to rip it off you and have you right now.”

“Mmm, well you can’t do that. Not with the wedding being in an hour and my family just down the stairs.” Arya sighed. She would never admit it, but he could undo her with just his words, and he had just seconds ago. She could feel the heat pool between her legs, and if it weren’t for this insufferable dress she would take him up on the offer. “Although…if we were careful, you could still have me.”

The thought entered her head as soon as the words had left his lips. She was right, they couldn’t just rip the yellow dress off her body, but they could still very well couple.

A sly smile formed on her lips as Arya pulled Gendry down for a kiss, his lips matching her pace. Slowly, they walked towards her dresser, all while never breaking contact. She could feel as the brass handles dug into her back when Gendry pushed her against the mahogany furniture. She broke the kiss then, turning in his arms so that her back now faced him.

He hadn’t the faintest idea as to what she was planning to do, not until he saw her shimmy her white lacy panties down her legs. Gendry made quick work with the zipper of his dress pants, springing his hardened cock free.

“Take me, right now, take me.” Arya’s words came out in breathy pants. She wanted him- no needed him to fill her up.

Gendry complied, pulling the tulle material of her yellow dress up her thighs and to her waist. He took one of his fingers and ran in across her slit, feeling the wetness that pooled between her legs.

“Ready for me, I see.” He mused.

“Oh shut up and fuck me already! We don’t have a lot of time.” She begged, her ass pushing up against his groin.

Gendry groaned at the contact and took no time to push himself inside of her. A moan escaped Arya’s parted lips as she felt him enter her slick folds. She pushed against him, wanting to meet every thrust he was giving. If it weren’t for the yards of fabric between them, she was sure there would a sticky slapping sound erupting through the room.

As Gendry’s trusts became more and more vigorous, it was harder for her to contain her moans; a mewling sound of ecstasy leaving her parted mouth.

“Oh gods!” She nearly shouted and she had to bite into her arm bracing the dresser to keep from screaming.

As they were consumed with pleasure, they hadn’t registered the sound of the dresser scraping against the floor as it was being pushed by their constant thrusts. It would surely be tough to explain that one, especially since the sound traveled below to the guests below.

“I’m…gods…I’m comi-”

“I know, me too!”

And with that they fell together, riding the high of pleasure as Gendry spilled within her, as to keep her dress free of any evidence of their coupling.

They took a few moments to compose themselves before he slipped out of her and swiftly sheathing his cock back into his pants as if nothing happened. Arya pulled her panties up her shaking thighs, keeping Gendry’s seed from spilling down her leg and turned to face her lover.

She gave him a toothy grin before kissing him once more. She then straightened her dress, fixed her tousled hair, and wiped the thin layer of sweat from her brow; again, as if nothing happened.

But as she made her way to the door to meet her family downstairs, she noticed that it was ajar, almost as if someone had nearly come through. It was strange, for she knew Gendry had shut it closed. She took a hold of the knob and pulled the door open, only to be greeted with shocked light blue eyes of her mother.

_Seven hells._


End file.
